Un regard en arrière
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: La guerre est finie, le monde sorcier fait le deuil de ses morts et se reconstruit peu à peu. De sa chambre au Terrier, Ron Weasley revient sur les sept années qui viennent de s'écouler et l'homme qu'il est devenu.


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du projet "Le Petit Roux Illustré", organisé par le fan-club de Ron Weasley sur HPF. Le principe du projet : chaque participant proposait un fanart, et les fanarts étaient ensuite distribués au hasard entre les participants, il fallait ensuite écrire un texte sur le fanart qui nous avait été attribué. Vu qu'on ne peut pas mettre de liens sur ffnet (ou alors il faut faire plein d'espaces et tout, bref c'est chiant^^), je vous propose de taper dans Google "Ron Weasley queen-uriel", et la première image qui apparaîtra (un Ron Weasley en 1er plan, avec un pull bordeaux brodé d'un R), c'est celle qui m'a été attribuée !**

 **J'espère que ce court texte vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis plusieurs mois et allongé sur son lit, Ron revenait sur tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières années. Sans se vanter, il estimait pouvoir être assez fier de lui. En entrant à Poudlard ce premier septembre 1991, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il aurait à jouer une partie d'échecs grandeur nature, ou bien à affronter un troll des cavernes. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Quand il y repensait, être devenu l'ami de Harry Potter était à la fois la pire et la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

De même jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir aller dans la Forêt Interdite pour rencontrer une colonie d'araignées géantes ou descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets alors qu'il avait à peine douze ans. Et son rat qu'il possédait depuis trois ans et qui vivait dans sa famille depuis douze, qui aurait pu lui dire que c'était en réalité un Animagus ? Et alors qu'il avait tout juste quatorze ans, voilà que son meilleur ami était choisi comme Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine jalousie, mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Avec le recul, désormais, il se sentait stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte, mais savait aussi qu'à cette époque, la confiance en soi n'était pas de son côté.

L'année suivante, il avait d'ailleurs fait ses preuves, lors de la bataille au Ministère ! Bien sûr, après s'être fait agresser par des cerveaux, il n'avait plus été très opérationnel… Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, hormis cela il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il priait d'ailleurs pour ne jamais avoir de sa vie à remonter sur un Sombral, bien que désormais il puisse voir ces créatures, ce qui n'était pas pour le réjouir.

Comparée aux cinq précédentes, la sixième année avait été relativement calme. Il y avait bien sûr eu sa nomination au poste de Gardien, dans l'Equipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, et son sang ne faisait encore aujourd'hui qu'un tour lorsque lui revenait la chanson insupportable des Serpentard à son sujet. Il repensait en souriant à sa brève relation avec Lavande Brown. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir pris leur relation bien moins au sérieux qu'elle mais une discussion récente avec elle l'avait rassuré : elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, et admettait elle-même avoir été un peu bête à cette époque.

L'année la plus riche en évènements était sans conteste celle qui venait de s'écouler et qui s'était close ni plus ni moins par une mémorable bataille au sein même de Poudlard. La chasse aux Horcruxes, la tension qui avait régné entre Harry, Hermione et lui… Tout laissait penser qu'il garderait un souvenir épouvantable de ces huit mois. Mais en réalité il n'en était rien. Il n'éprouvait en cet instant que de la reconnaissance, et une étonnante sérénité. La perte de Fred et celle de plusieurs de leurs amis restait ancrée en lui, et le serait à jamais. Mais il savait qu'il parviendrait à refermer cette plaie, sans pour autant la reléguer aux oubliettes car ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies ne méritaient pas qu'on les oublie.

Il éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour cette guerre qui l'avait fait grandir, et prendre conscience de certaines choses. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point l'amitié était le plus beau de tous les sentiments humains, à quel point la famille comptait, à quel point il pouvait faire preuve de courage pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il déplorait qu'il eût fallu une telle guerre pour lui faire prendre conscience de cela, cependant. Mais il se demandait quel homme il serait devenu sans tout ce qui s'était produit…

Il aurait sans doute suivi la trace de Percy, tout en enviant la popularité des jumeaux et le talent de Ginny lorsqu'elle serait à son tour entrée à Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas été aussi brillant que Percy, et n'aurait sans doute pas été Préfet, poste qu'il devait sans doute en partie à ce qu'il avait accompli aux côtés de Harry et Hermione, et certainement pas à ses résultats scolaires… Et puis après Poudlard, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il se demandait encore quelles auraient été ses ambitions s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Harry, s'il n'avait jamais vécu toutes ces aventures.

Et une fois de plus Ron sourit. Il savait que dans quelques minutes sa mère l'appellerait pour mettre la table, qu'il se disputerait avec Ginny qui tenterait de lui refiler tout le travail… Il était heureux au Terrier, mais aspirait à prendre son envol bientôt. Oui, bientôt il serait loin de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Les choses qui autrefois le terrifiaient n'avaient plus de raison d'être, et il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait lu la fierté dans les yeux de ses parents, de Harry, d'Hermione, et si on lui avait dit cela onze ans plus tôt, il en aurait sûrement ri et n'en aurait pas cru un mot.

La voix de sa mère retentit dans la maison et il se leva. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, d'où on apercevait des champs à perte de vue. Il se sentait désormais fort, plein d'assurance et de nouvelles perspectives. Il inspira un grand coup et en souriant.

Sourire qui s'évanouit soudain lorsqu'une petite créature à huit pattes descendit sous son nez comme suspendue dans le vide. Ron recula et sortit de sa chambre à grands pas, se promettant de jeter un sort de répulsion dès qu'il reviendrait.

Et puis il relativisa : après tout, sans peur il n'y avait pas de courage, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte sur Ron et j'espère avoir rendu justice à ce personnage génial :) Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
